Wieczór szans
by Marley Potter
Summary: Czwartkowe wieczorki Śmierciożerców z kartami. [Omega!verse]


Wieczorki karciane Śmierciożerców były już czwartkową pozebraniową tradycją... Gdy tylko ich Pan, a raczej Panowie, odsyłali ich do domów, uprzednio dając odpowiednie zadania i ustalając z nimi (oraz z sobą) inne ważne sprawy, Wewnętrzny Krąg zbierał się u jednej osoby, by pograć w karty i porozmawiać o… tak właściwie o wszystkim.

Tym razem spotkali się u Severusa. Nie było ich wielu, bo zaledwie szóstka. Barty, Bellatrix wraz z mężem i szwagrem, Lucjusz oraz, oczywiście, sam Severus. Siedzieli przy okrągłym stoliku, każdy z dwoma kartami w dłoni. I tylko gospodarz dysponował ich większą ilością, jako osoba będąca dealerem.

— Blefujesz — stwierdziła Bellatrix, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na Lucjusza. — Zawsze blefujesz.

— Nieprawda — powiedział tamten.

— Oczywiście, że prawda — prychnął Barty, podbijając stawkę. — Jesteś tak oczywisty z tym swoim… — zamilkł, uświadamiając sobie, że niemądrze było zdradzać przeciwnikowi jego słabych punktów.

W końcu ten nie musiał wiedzieć, że dotyka brwi za każdym razem, kiedy ma dobrą kartę. I patrzy na zegarek, gdy ma złą.

— Z czym swoim? — spytał Malfoy, patrząc na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka.

— Nieważne — mruknął Crouch i odruchowo podrapał się za uchem. Miał naprawdę wspaniałe karty!

Severus spojrzał na nich z rozbawieniem i wyłożył czwartą kartę.

— Pasuję — stwierdził Rudolf i odłożył karty. — Tak w ogóle to co myślicie o szansie Pottera?

— Wchodzę — stwierdził jego brat. — Chodzi ci o awans społeczny? Daj spokój, to nie szansa. On ma to w kieszeni.

Severus prychnął i obserwował, jak Bella dorzuciła kolejne żetony do puli na stole.

— Tak jakby ktokolwiek miał pewność, że któryś z nich się nie rozmyśli.

— Chyba żartujesz — stwierdził Lucjusz. — Tak jakby Czarny Pan, kiedykolwiek pozwolił Potterowi odejść. Nie z tym co wie. Poza tym… widzieliście kiedykolwiek, by kiedykolwiek tak na kogoś patrzył? A zwłaszcza na omegę? Omegę!

Zamilkli na chwilę. Faktycznie, w ich społeczeństwie omegi zazwyczaj były uważane za gorsze. Zdarzały się wyjątki, oczywiście. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wiele alf traktowało je z wyższością, niczym niższe formy życia.

Jednak Harry był inny. Nie dość, że zyskał sławę pokonując Voldemorta jako dziecko, to jeszcze dysponował całkiem sporą mocą, która umocniła jego pozycję. A teraz, Czarny Pan miał go oficjalnie naznaczyć jako równego sobie, swojego partnera. To była szansa, o jakiej większość omeg mogła tylko pomarzyć. A Potter dostał ją podaną na srebrnej tacy, od swojego dawnego, największego wroga.

Barty wszedł do gry i Severus wyłożył piątą kartę.

Rabastan spojrzał najpierw na swoje karty, potem na te na stole, znów na te trzymane w ręce. Westchnął ciężko.

— Pas — mruknął. — To zdecydowanie nie mój wieczór.

— Powiedziałbym, że wygrasz następnym razem, ale jesteś okropny w pokera — powiedział Barty.

— Dzięki, stary. To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony. — Rabastan spojrzał na niego spode łba.

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem, pozwalając swoim maskom opaść.

— Nie obrażaj się, przyjmij krytykę z klasą — powiedział Junior.

— Zamknij się i graj — warknął brat Rudolfa, choć zrobił to bardziej na pokaz, niż z prawdziwej złości.

Bellatriks zacmokała, kręcąc przy tym głową.

— Ktoś tu się zrobił nerwowy — stwierdziła ze śmiechem i dołożyła się do puli.

— Nie drażnij go, Bella, bo jeszcze gotów coś ci zrobić. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko i kontynuował grę.

— Odkrywamy — przerwał im Severus, woląc zrobić to teraz, niż gdy jego przyjaciel straci panowanie nad sobą i zacznie rzucać na nich klątwy. Niby to on był tym najrozsądniejszym ,ale…

Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli po sobie. Dało się wyczuć oczekiwanie i nawet Rabastan przestał się boczyć. W końcu, Bella odsłoniła karty, ukazując fula. Barty zrobił to samo, przebijając jej układ karetą dam.

— No… Pokaż karty, Lucjuszu — powiedział radośnie Junior. — Czyżbyś jednak nie miał ich aż tak dobrych?

Malfoy westchnął zrezygnowany i pokazał strita.

— Ha! — krzyknęła radośnie Lestrange. — Wiedziałam, że blefowałeś! Od początku nie miałeś ze mną żadnych szans.


End file.
